Digimon Tamers: Reunited
by Necroexodia
Summary: The Tamers go back to the Digital world to get back their digimon friends/partners and bring them back to the real world, but there are new threats trying to stop them on their journey. Rukato JerixHenry
1. End of School

Necro: Hey everyone, this story is gonna be my first Digimon fanfic and it will be Rukato and possibly HenryxJeri. So let's begin the story.

Takato: Wait, you forgot the Disclaimer.

Necro: Oh, yeah…

Rika: Necro here does not own Digimon or the characters.

Necro: Thanks Rika.

Rika: Whatever.

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Reunited

Episode 1: End of school

2 months after the D-Reaper was gone, Takato, Kenta, Kazu and Jeri are looking forward to today being there last day at school for the summer holidays, and going to high school.

The bell rings indicating the end of school, "Ok class, enjoy your summer holidays and be good when you go to high school," Mrs. Osaji said to her class. "Class dismissed."

Just then, everyone was racing out of the school to their freedom of 6 weeks holiday with no school.

"So Takato, what you doing this holiday?" asked Kazu.

"Not much, how about you guys?" Takato answered.

"Kenta and I are going camping," replied Kazu.

"I'm going to visit my grandparents who live in the USA for a few weeks." Jeri said.

"That's cool. Well, I'd best going, cya guys." Takato said.

"Wait! It's only 3:20, where do you have to be so early?" Kazu asked.

"Well… you see… I've got some stuff I need to do, so cya."

Jeri replied, "Bye Takato."

"Well, that was weird," Kazu said when Takato left.

"Wonder where he's off to," Kenta replied.

"Who knows," said Jeri.

Henry had already broken up from school, and is home playing a new digimon game that he got a couple of days ago.

"Wow! This game is awesome!" He was obviously enjoying himself, and then his father came home.

(If someone knows the name of Henry's dad, please tell me, I can't remember it)

"Good afternoon son."

"Hey dad! This game is awesome! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem son, I thought you'd like it." After the D-Reaper incident, Henry was mad at his father for making the digimon go back to the digital world, but he seems to have forgiven his father.

"So dad, what we having to dinner?"

"Well, I'm going to be making something new today." Just then, his phone went off ring ring, ring ring. "Well, I've gotta take this call, cya later son."

"Ok, bye.

And as for Rika, well, she was wondering the streets thinking about Renamon and…

"Hey Rika!" Came a voice from just a few meters away.

'Great… look who it is,' thought Rika.

"So, what you been up to lately Rika?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok… so, where you off to?"

"Home."

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"Of course I…"

She was interrupted by a crowd of people shouting stuff:

"Look who it is!"

"It's Ryo Akiyama!"

"He's the Famous Digimon King!"

"Yeah! And there's Rika! The Digimon Queen!"

And lots of other stuff as well.

"Well, it seems like we've got trouble," Ryo said as he turned to Rika who had just vanished.

"Mr. Akiyama, may I have your autograph please?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Digital world, were nothing put voices in the Eternal Shadows.

Voice 1: We must take over the real world before it's too late!

Voice 2: No! It's too early for that; we'll attack when the time is right.

Voice 3: If we attack now, it will be our undoing… However, we cannot wait around too long; our master has great plans for the chosen ones.

Voice 2: True, we must obey the master; our lord has little patience for failure.

Voice 3: Yes, if we disobey him at any time, he'll destroy us.

Voice 1: Very well, but I'm not going to stand around too long, this is way too boring.

Voice 3: Patience, you will have your fun in due time.

* * *

Necro: That was it for that chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and it will be longer and a lot better next time.

Guilmon: Hello, Takatomon?

Takato: Hey Guilmon, what are you doing here?

Guilmon: I want bread.

Takato: sighs ok, let's go. Cya Rika, cya Necro.

Rika Necro: Bye

Rika: Remember to R&R and no flames!


	2. The Plan

Necro: Hey, I'm back with another chapter!

Takato: You seen excited.

Necro: Yup.

Rika: Well this chapter had best be better than the last!

Necro: Don't worry, it will be. I do not own Digimon or the Characters!

Digimon Tamers: Reunited

Episode 2: The Plan

2 days after the end of school, Takato is walking down the street to Henry's house, but when he passes the Park, he decides to take a walk through it. A few minutes later 'I wonder…' he thought as he looked at Guilmon's old hideout.

He runs into the hideout and goes down the tunnel Guilmon dug which leads to the portal to the digital world. "Alright! It's open!" He said to himself, and after a few moments looking at the portal, he put his hand up to the portal causing it to go faint, then he pulled his hand away, 'Maybe I will be able to keep that promise after all,' he thought, and then he left and continued to Henry's house.

Takato knocked on Henry's door. "Hello Takato" Henry's dad said. "What brings you here?"

Takato replied, "Hello Mr. Wong, I'm here to see Henry.

"Sure, he's over in that room over there" Mr. Wong said pointing to a door.

"Thank you."

Takato walks over to Henry's room and knocks on his door, "Henry? It's me, Takato."

"Come in!" Henry replied.

"Hey Henry, what's up?"

"Not much, how about you?"

"Same, still not used to being without Guilmon."

"Yeah, I know how you feel… you think we'll ever see them again?"

"I'm not sure; I went back to our old hideout just before I came here..."

"Wait, you weren't planning on going to the digital world without me was you?"

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't do that.

"Good… anyway was the portal there?"

"Yep," Takato said as he has a big grin. "And also… the portal was open!"

"TAKATO! THAT'S AWESOME!" Henry shouted as he jumped out of his chair very happy. "Come on! Let's go find our friends again!"

"Henry wait!"

"What is it Takato?"

"Well… I don't wanna leave just yet; I think we should wait till tomorrow morning before leaving so we have time to get ready."

"That's fine."

"I'll call Rika and Kazu."

"Ok, I'll call Kenta and Jeri.

"Ok Henry, I'm gonna go home and get my stuff ready and phone the others."

"Wait! Remember to call Ryo aswell."

"Henry… do I have to call Ryo? Can't we just forget about him?"

Henry just laughs… "That's not a nice thing to do, he did after all help us defeat the D-Reaper, and he's also our friend with his Digimon partner still in the digital world."

"I don't like that Ryo, and we never asked for his help against the D-Reaper, and as far as I'm concerned, we didn't need it."

"Takato… he helped us… without him we would've lost."

"No! Don't you remember? When Justimon got Sakuyamon to give him all of her powers, and Justimon failed at defeating that thing, you were back where you started except that Sakuyamon was completely powerless so we were even worse off."

"You do make a good point… but if you call Kazu or Kenta, they're bound to call Ryo, and Kazu and Kenta didn't do anything wrong."

"Fine, Kazu or Kenta can call Ryo then, but I'm not."

"Ok, anyway, we should phone them so they can get ready.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm gonna go home and phone our friends, see ya later Henry."

"Bye Takato!"

"By the way, I've got an idea to bring Leomon back."

"Takato! That's awesome!"

And with that, Takato leaves Henry's house and runs home as fast as he can.

"Hey Mum! Hey Dad!" Takato said as he ran into his house.

"Hey son, you're back early." His father said.

"Yeah well… I'm in a hurry."

"What you in a hurry for? You should really slow down or you'll get a heart attack," his mother said.

"Mum, I'm fine," Takato replied. "Anyway, I've gotta use the phone so I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye son," his mum and dad said in unison.

After that, Takato races to the phone to call Rika and Kazu.

Meanwhile, with Henry, who is currently on the phone with Jeri…

"Hello, who is this?" a voice said on the phone.

"Hello, my name is Henry, is Jeri home?"

"Yes, I'll go get her." He then shouts up to Jeri's room, "Jeri! Henry's on the phone for you!"

"Hello? Henry?"

"Hey Jeri."

"Hi Henry!" Jeri said with a big smile.

"How are you Jeri?"

"I'm fine, and how about you?"

"Well… I've got some awesome news!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go back to the Digital World to see our Digimon pals!"

"Oh…" Jeri said with a very sad tone.

"Don't be sad Jeri; Takato's got a plan to get Leomon back!"

"Really!? That's great! We should go now!"

"Wait! We're gonna wait till tomorrow morning, we'll be leaving at 10:00am."

"Ok, I can't wait to see Leomon again!"

"Yeah, it will be great to see our partners again!"

"Yeah! Thanks for calling me Henry!"

"No problem, I've got to go, see ya Jeri."

"Wait! Please don't go, I want to talk to you."

"I'd love to talk to you too, but I've gotta call Kenta so that he knows too."

"Oh… ok," Jeri replied with a slight bit of sadness."

"Bye Jeri."

"See ya later Henry!"

Then Henry calls Kenta…

"Hello?"

"Hey Kenta!"

"Henry? Heya."

"Takato wanted me to call you to say that we're going to go back to the digital world to find our partners."

"Awesome! I'll be there."

"It's tomorrow at 10:00am."

"Ok, we meeting at Guilmon's old hideout, right?"

"Yep, see ya Kenta."

"Bye Henry."

And with Takato, he decides to call Kazu first…

"Hey Kazu?"

"Takato! Hey!"

"I know you were gonna go camping, but you wanna come to the Digital world with us?"

"Do I ever!? Of course I wanna go and see Guardromon again!"

"Great! We'll be leaving tomorrow at 10:00am, we're meeting at Guilmon's old hideout."

"Ok, I'll definitely be there! Oh… by the way…"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favour and not call Rika?"

"You have got to be kidding! Why would I ever do something that mean to Rika?"

"Cus she hates me and Kenta, and are always getting on out nerves!"

"I'm not going to go without Rika!"

"Oh fine, you can go with your girlfriend," he then starts chuckling.

Takato is shocked by what he said and blushes slightly… "RIKA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" is yelled down the phone and hung up.

"Jeez, he can't take a joke," Kazu said to no one.

Takato's dad comes into Takato's room…

"Hey son."

"Hey dad."

"So how long has Rika been your girlfriend?" He obviously heard what he yelled down the phone, thank god Takato's mother didn't.

"WHAT!? SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sure she's not." He starts chuckling slightly.

"She isn't, Kazu was just being an idiot again."

"Ok…"

"Now can you leave please, I've gotta call Rika."

"Oh… so what you gonna call for?" he replied still chuckling.

"I've got a plan I need to tell her."

"A plan for what? On where to go Friday night?"

"DAD! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then what's the plan for?"

"It's none of your business."

"So you do like her, hehe."

"NO!!"

"Then why else won't you tell me what your plan is?"

"Oh fine, we're going to the digital world tomorrow."

"WHAT!? AND YOU WERE GONNA GO WITHOUT SAYING!?"

"Of course I was gonna tell you, but I need to tell Rika first."

"I don't know…"

His mother, listening through the door enters, "Let him go dear."

"Really!?" Takato and his father said at the same time.

"Yes, you've been before and returned safely, heck, you and your friends saved the world from the D-reaper, so I trust you."

"Thanks mum," Takato replied as he starts crying slightly.

"Dear, we should leave Takato to get ready, and we've got customers that are becoming unhappy."

"Oh right! Let's go."

And with that his parents leave, leaving Takato to finally call Rika.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Rika home?"

"Yes, but who is this?"

"This is Takato."

"Ah, I'll go get her," Rika's mother replied.

"Ok, thanks."

"Rika! Your boyfriend is on the phone!"

"Boyfriend!? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," She answered with a wink.

Rika then goes to the answer the phone, "Hello?"

"RIKA! HI!" Takato shouted down the phone.

"TAKATO!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING FOR!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited."

"What are you excited about?"

"I've got awesome news."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Well… we're going to go to the Digital world tomorrow, and you're coming with us!"

"Don't tell me what to do, but I'd love to come to the digital world with you Takato!"

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah whatever."

"Anyway, we'll be meeting tomorrow at 10:00am at Guilmon's old hideout."

"Ok, I'll be there.

"That's good, well, see you tomorrow Rika."

"Bye Takato."

The next morning, everyone is gathering at the old hideout…

Takato was the first to speak after a few minutes of silent, "Where is he?"

"I wish he'd hurry up, I thought he'd be one of the first ones here," Rika replied.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Henry said as he walked up to them.

"Where the hell were you!? We've been waiting around for ages!" Replied complained.

"Sorry, I was trying to convince my father to let Suzy stay here but he wouldn't have it and said she had to come."

"Henwy! Lets go! I wanna see Wopmon again!"

"Ok, now that you guys are here, lets go!"

"Wait, where's Ryo?" Henry asked.

"Who cares?" Rika answered.

"Rika, how dare you say that about Ryo! Everyone knows that he was the one that saved the world from the D-Reaper! If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead by now." Kazu replied.

"Listen here, Ryo didn't do anything good except slow us down, we would've been much better off without him." Rika said back.

"Ok guys, let's stop arguing, I'm not in the mood to put up with it right now, Henry, is Ryo coming anyway?" Takato asked.

"Nope, I called him but his father said he disappeared."

"Hey! Maybe we'll see him in the digital world!" Kazu exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Lets just go, can't we just leave this idiot here?" Rika said referring to Kazu.

"Rika, Kazu is our friend and also has a Digimon partner he want to see, so it's only fair that he also comes with us." Henry told Rika.

"Oh fine," was all she could say.

And with that they continued into the hideout, down the tunnel, and went through the digital portal…

Necro: That's all for this episode, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Rika: This is boring! Isn't there gonna be any fighting?

Necro: There will be… and that's not all either, hehe.

Rika: And what is that supposed to mean!?

Necro: Oh, nothing.

Henry: Calm down you two.

Terriormon: Leave them Henry! I like watching them argue.

Henry: Where's Takato anyway?

Necro: He went off to get something to eat.

Rika: I hope he gets back soon.

Necro: Awww, you miss him!

Rika: I DO NOT!!

Terriormon: Good one Necro.

Henry: Well since Necro angered Rika, you guys should review!

Terriormon: Yeah! Cus if you don't then this story won't continue!


	3. Split in 2

Necro: Hey, it was such a looooooooooong update, so sorry about that :( but anyway, I'm back now and ready for another awesome chapter!

Rika: Bit full of yourself aint ya?

Renamon: *teleports in* No surprise there.

Rika: Renamon… Where have you been!?

Renamon: I was… at the park…

Rika: And what were you doing there!?

Renamon: Getting some morning exercise.

Rika: Whatever, now Necro… Start the next chapter!

Necro: Okay, jeez… I do not own Digimon or anything, if I did, Tamers would still be shown and a lot of Rukato would've happened in the anime, now that that's been told – let's begin!

Digimon Tamers: Reunited

Episode 3: Split in 2

After falling what seemed to be like forever, we found our heroes sleeping in sand.

"Ugh, I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Rika said standing up.

"I know what you mean," Takato replied.

"Let's just hurry and find out partners so we can get out of here," Henry suggested.

"I want Wopmon back! :(" Suzy replied sadly.

"We'll find them," Henry assured his little sister.

"Or they'll find us…" Rika stated.

"Either way, we'll be reunited… where's Kazu and Kenta gone anyway? :confused:" Takato asked confused.

"I thought they were with us?" Henry asked.

"Who cares? Maybe they got stuck coming through the portal or something, at least we won't have to put up with any of their stupidity,"

"Rika, they're our friends :(" Takato replied.

"I was only joking."

"Are you 2 gonna argue all day or are we gonna go look for our friends?" Henry asked.

"Good idea, let's go!" Takato declared, walking ahead.

"Who made him the leader?" Rika asked Henry. He simply shrugged for his answer. They all then started to follow Takato.

~27 minutes and 54.92 seconds later~

"We aint getting anywhere! Does this dessert go on forever?" Rika complained.

"That's very unlikely, even though the D-Reaper did destroy a lot of the digital world causing it to be more of a wasteland." Henry replied.

"Way to stay positive," She remarked.

"Hey guys, what's that over there?" Takato said to the others looking ahead.

"What's what gogglehead?" Rika asked.

"That big flying thing heading towards us…" Takato replied.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to… I don't know, RUN?" Henry stated while running away, with the others running after him.

"Thanks Sherlock," Rika simply replied.

They tamers ran and ran, kept running but whatever it was that was chasing them caught up pretty quickly and shot out a blast wave causing them to go flying and be split up. The Digimon seemed to be a bit like Megadramon except it was much bigger, more metallic armor and had 2 heads.

"Let's see…" Rika said pulling out her digivice. "Gigadragomon, mega level, his blast wave and ultimate shock can be dangerous for it's enemies. Well that's just great, we're against a mega Digimon with no Digimon here of our own."

"Ugh.. what do you suppose we do?" Henry asked.

"Simple…" Rika said, everyone else confused. "You guys stay back and let me beat it up." Everyone fainted anime style.

"Rika, I don't think that's a good idea, ^^'" replied Takato.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Uhm… how about letting Henry biomerge with Terriermon?" Takato smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Rika asked.

"Hey! Didja miss me?!" Terriermon shouted running towards them with Lopmon. "Terrier Tornado!" He shouted hitting the Digimon doing no damage.

"TERRIERMON!" Henry shouted running towards Terriermon.

"Yay! Wopmon is back!" Suzy shouted hugging Lopmon.

"Henry, are you ready to beat this Digimon?"

"Oh yeah! BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"Terriermon… biomerge to… Megagargomon!"

"Phew, seems like we're saved," Takato said relieved.

"I could've taken him," Rika said quietly.

"Let's just let Henry and Terriermon deal with this one, okay? ^^'"

"Yeah, okay."

"Are you ready to fight?" Megagargomon shouted to the other Digimon.

"Blast wave!" The Digimon shouted, shooting out a blast wave from his claw.

"Is that all you got?!" Megagargomon taunted. "Here's some Gargo Missiles!" 2 Missiles came out of the 2 bunny-like shoulders and shot right through the blast wave and hit Gigadragomon in his stomach, causing a huge explosion. "Had enough?"

"Hehehehe, regeneration…" He simply said as he regenerated back to full health.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, very shocked that he survived and regenerated.

"Fine, you want more do ya?! Mega Barrage!" Missiles shot out from all over Megagargomon's body and went right towards Gigadramon.

"Ultimate Shock!" Gigadramon opened both his mouths towards Megagargomon and 2 huge electrical blasts shot towards him, destroying the missiles in the process and hit Megagargomon full on, blasting him away causing him to smash into a mountain.

Suzy ran towards Megagargomon. "Henwry! Tewwiowmon! Are you awwight?!"

"Ugh… Suzy stay back!" Megagargomon said while standing back up again. Just then a data-stream came from behind and hit the 2 of them, as well as Gigadragomon, taking them in and transporting them to an unknown place.

"Oh no, what now?" Rika said, mad at the data stream. And just then another one came and took in Rika and Takato to another unknown place.

In an unknown place with eternal shadows.

Voice1: Seems like they've been separated, now would be perfect to finish them off.

Voice2: No, it still isn't right, let's wait, I want to know more about these so-called chosen ones.

Voice1: Humph, you've obviously forgotten the orders.

Voice2: I have forgotten nothing, besides, we wait till the time is right.

Voice1: What's a better time than now?

Voice3: Have you forgotten of the master's plan? He wants their data, if we destroy them now then their data will go to waste, we'll have some fun but none of us will destroy them! We watch and stay quiet for the time being till the time is right.

Voice1: Fine.

Voice2: Now let's study them more so we know more than enough about them to make it more interesting when we make them fight one-another.

Voice1: Now that sounds like fun…

Voice3: *sigh* Just don't leave this place and you can do what you please.

Necro: Well that's all :)

Rika: *hits Necro* Why didn't you let me fight that stupid Digimon?

Necro: What u hit me for? :( Did you want to die?

Rika: Whatever, but how long till I get reunited with Renamon?

Necro: Uhm… sorry, no spoilers.

Rika: Don't make me mad :mad:

Sylvania: Rika, I heard that Terriermon said some harsh stuff about you.

Rika: That stupid bunny, I'll kill him -_-

Sylvania: … Shouldn't you go after him then? ^^'

Rika: No, I'm staying here and gonna make Necro tell me what happens later.

Necro: Sylvania, do us a favor and get Takato here to calm down his girlfriend ^^'

Rika: *blushes a bit and hits Necro* shut up -_-

Sylvania: Sorry, you're on your own here… and since our audience probably doesn't want to see any violence, this is now closed, hope you enjoyed ^^'

#########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################


End file.
